Rachel-Tina Relationship
The Rachel-Tina Relationship, also known as Tinchel, Tinachel, Berry-Chang and Cohen-Berry to some fans, is about the friendship between alumni Rachel Berry and McKinley High senior, Tina Cohen-Chang. Overview Season One Tina and Rachel have a couple interactions during the school year, most of which are conflicts that happen during Glee Club. Pilot Rachel touches Tina's breasts during You're The One That I Want. Rachel and Tina stand next to each other during their performance of Don't Stop Believin'. Season Two Comeback Rachel overhears Quinn, Santana and Tina talking about Brittany and her genius for fashion (Rachel paid Brittany to wear exactly what she wears). When Rachel asks who they were talking about they say Brittany, when Rachel obviosly started dressing that way long before her. Rachel later says that she paid Britney to wear her clothes. Tina responds with "you're such a terrible liar Rachel", leaving Rachel visibly upset and angry. Blame it on the Alcohol After the New Directions performance of Blame it on the Alcohol, Rachel drunkenly starts to feel Mike's abs after she finished talking toWill about the safties of drinking. Tina looks at this and angrily pulls Mike away from her. Season Three The First Time Rachel has a talk with Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Tina asking them to lose or not her virginity with Finn. Each of the girls say that it's a bad idea, except for Tina, who claims that losing her virginity has amazing, encourging Rachel to do it. Heart When Rachel tells the Glee Club about her and Finn's wedding, Tina is one of the few who shows support. On My Way While the judges are reading the Regionals results they are seeing holding hands. Props This episode is the turning point of their relationship. Will reminds them that, after failing to make even the Top 10 at last year's Nationals, they have one last week to come together and shake things up. Anyone who's not willing to give their all should walk away now, he says. Tina surprises everyone by storming out after she castigates Will and Sue for always favoring Rachel, Finn and some of the other students. Mike chases down Tina, trying to convince her that the seniors deserve their chance to shine and that, as a junior, she'll have the spotlight next year. Rachel makes things worse by offering Tina $50 to drop her protests to ensure Rachel's future. Tina fires back, sick of being a silent team player and reminding Rachel that she was an original glee club member when Finn and Puck were still throwing slushies at them. Rachel tells Tina that she doesn't understand how difficult it is to be her. She makes a convincing case about her hard work, but Tina says that all she wants is one moment to feel what it's like to be Rachel and get one of her standing ovations. While angrily shopping for costume material in the mall and text-fighting with Mike, Tina complains to Kurt and Blaine before slipping and falling headfirst into a fountain, where she bumps her head. When the boys pull her out of the water, she revives and is taken aback when Blaine appears to have morphed into Puck and Kurt has turned into Finn - but still wearing the same clothes and acting like Blaine and Kurt. She's further confused when they refer to her nationals solo until she looks down and sees the way she's dressed. Somehow, Tina has turned into Rachel Berry! Tina-as-Rachel goes out of her way to thank Rachel-as-Tina for her continued support, saying all the things she wishes Rachel would say to her. She's surprised and pleased when Rachel-as-Tina graciously accepts the compliments and even gives her advice on how to salvage her NYADA audition flop. Tina suddenly comes back to reality, pulled out of the fountain by the actual Kurt and Blaine, and she seems unusually at peace. Tina approaches Rachel as she tries to hone her notes, realizing that Rachel never stops in her pursuit of perfection. Rachel reveals that she's yet to hear back from Carmen Tibideaux. Tina gives her the advice from her body-switching fantasy: Rachel should go see the instructor in person. Tina's researched where they can find Tibideaux and offers to drive Rachel to try to catch her. Rachel apologizes for making Tina feel less important to the group, but Tina has embraced the notion that everyone has a part to play. As Carmen Tibideaux concludes advising another student, Rachel approaches her and tries to appeal for a second chance. Tibideaux is irritated with her for repeatedly taking her time away from other students - she wants to know why Rachel would think she's so much more special than anyone else. Tina steps in, telling Tibideaux she knows exactly how she feels: she found Rachel to be an irritant as well, but she's accepted that Rachel is exceptional - not just for her voice but also for her drive and her focus. Rachel urges Tibideaux to come see her nationals performance in Chicago. Songs Duets *''Flashdance (What a Feeling)'' by'' Irene Cara (Props) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *My Life Would Suck Without You'' by Kelly Clarkson '' (Sectionals) *To Sir with Love'' by Lulu (Journey) *''Toxic by ''Britney Spears ''(Britney/Brittany) *One of Us'' by Joan Osbourne (Grilled Cheesus) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars ''(Furt) *God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' by Traditional. (N/A) *''Deck the Rooftop by ''John Parry Ddall/Christmas Carols ''('N/A''') *Light up the World by ''Glee ''(New York) *You Can't Stop the Beat by ''Harispray ''(The Purple Piano Project) *Do They Know It's Christmas? by ''Band Aid ''(Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by ''Roberta Flack ''(Yes/No) Gallery tinchel1.jpg tinchel2.jpg tinchel3.jpg images (3).jpg tinaangry.jpg tinchel5.jpg tinchel6.jpg tinchel7.jpg sitdownyourockintheboat.jpg bodyswapped tinchel.jpg|Body Swapped Tinchel images (10)x.jpg TinaRachel.jpg indir.jpg indir (1).jpg Category:Relationships Category:Friendships